


(right here between your hips) this is where I want to live

by m_phistopheles



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, i'm a good person i swear, k but you have to understand that this isn't who i usually am, lol i look like such a weirdo, midly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_phistopheles/pseuds/m_phistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a bet to some friends, Kyungsoo has to go to a party in a costume of their choice. The outcome of the party is very different from what he had initially guessed it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(right here between your hips) this is where I want to live

**Author's Note:**

> I’d just like to point out that Jongin is older than ksoo in this, probably by a year or two so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also, the title also comes from the song “Drive” by Melissa Ferrick

                It had started out because of Jongdae and Baekhyun, and nothing anyone could say would change Kyungsoo’s mind about that. He firmly believed that if the two had not conspired, he wouldn’t be where he is now— two beers into a shitty house party, his lipstick painted pout wrapped around a third, and clad in a tiny uniform from the girls high school from the next district over. All of this because Jongdae and Baekhyun had convinced him to join in their stupid bet (which he did mostly just to shut them up) about who would get the highest grade on their most recent choir club assignment.

                 Kyungsoo was under the impression that he was doing the best out of his friends, and readily agreed to the bet, because he was sure that under no circumstances would he dress as a girl at a college party that they’d be going to. He was wrong— losing the bet by a mere two percent, and he was livid.

                Which lead him to where he was now— wearing eyeliner and glossy lipstick, forced into a skirt that had to be out of regulation for the school, a tie around his neck that felt more like a noose, thigh high socks with little healed oxfords, and to make everything even worse, Baekhyun had somehow acquired a pair of panties— panties that he and Jongdae decided were a key element to his attire for the night.

                As much as he hated to admit it, he was humiliated. He saw some of these people attending the party often enough— other seniors, though not many, from his school, guys and girls that he often saw at other parties— and he was sure that they could recognize him. He felt like a fool, even as he stood there, talking to some guy a couple of years older than he was— a guy who had his hand on Kyungsoo’s hip, the other against the wall Kyungsoo’s back was leaning against, essentially trapping him.

                The taller man, whose name Kyungsoo had already forgotten, was leaning in even closer, his lips tickling Kyungsoo’s ear, hot breath making Kyungsoo flush darker under the collar of the uniform blouse. A chuckle in his ear made Kyungsoo look up at the man.

                “Did you hear my question, sweetheart?” the man asked, smirk adorning his lips.

                Kyungsoo gasped, and shook his head, “N-no, sorry...”

                Another chuckle close to his ear made Kyungsoo shiver, and he hated himself for being weak to this guy, for getting attention while he was dressed like a girl. He felt a spring coil in his stomach, the attention the guy was paying to him was making him more aroused than he wanted to believe.

                “I asked if you wanted to come to a room with me?” the man asked, tugging Kyungsoo’s hip closer, “You’re pretty, but I bet you’d be prettier if we were alone.”

                Kyungsoo nearly choked— this guy really must think he was a girl. The guy— Kyungsoo really needed to figure out his name— apparently took his choke as a form of agreement, and grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs.

                When the door was closed behind them Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself— “I’m not a girl!” came blurting from his mouth before he could stop it. “Also,” he continued, “I don’t remember your name at all”.

                “My name’s Jongin,” the guy said, smirking at Kyungsoo’s flushed face, starting again before Kyungsoo could get another word in, “I knew that you’re not a girl; you’ve shown to these parties before… So is this a hobby, or…?”

                Kyungsoo looked down at his attire in embarrassment, mumbling, “I lost a stupid bet, this was the punishment.”

                “What kind of bet?”

                “To see who would get the highest grade on an assignment.”

                Kyungsoo caught a glint in Jongin’s eye as the taller boy grabbed his wrists together.

                “Good boys do well on assignments.” He said, the glint never leaving his eye.

                “It was two percent—“

                Jongin cut Kyungsoo off, saying, “Should I punish you? For doing badly and talking back?”

                “O-oh, fuck—“

                “Get on your knees, Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s voice took on an authoritative tone, leaving Kyungsoo with no choice. He knew that he could potentially just leave, but something about this older, tanned, muscled boy made Kyungsoo want to stay, want to be used.

                He dropped to his knees quickly, thudding dully on the carpeted floor, the pain small but sharp through his legs. He whimpered when he saw Jongin’s hands go to unbutton and unzip his jeans, his cock still mostly soft beneath the fabric of his briefs.

                “Get me hard,” Jongin commanded, his voice taking on a surly tone, “Use your hands.”

                Reaching past the fabric of Jongin’s briefs, Kyungsoo pulled out the flesh of his dick. Even soft, it was thick and long, and Kyungsoo was already in way over his head with this guy but he couldn’t stop himself from starting to stroke. Long, firm pulls from base to tip had Jongin hardening up quickly, and by the time he was completely erect, he was longer than Kyungsoo’s two fists.

                He continued stroking the flesh, precum making the glide easier. Kyungsoo was breathing heavily already at just the thought of taking Jongin’s big cock into his mouth, and the older man noticed, and smirked down at him.

                “Are you getting turned on from touching my cock, you slut?”

                Kyungsoo whimpered, and he couldn’t stop the full body shiver and the tightening of his hands around the hard flesh of Jongin’s cock. He couldn’t help but lick his lips, thinking of putting the head inside of his mouth and suckling, gathering precum on his tongue.

                Before he knew it, Jongin’s hand was on the back of his head, fingers threaded through his hair but not harshly. Jongin pushed his head forward until the head of his cock was pressed against the pucker of Kyungsoo’s lips, the action causing a lewd smooching noise as a result. Without even being able to savor it, Kyungsoo’s head was pulled back again, and he looked up to make eye contact with Jongin.

                “Do you want to suck my cock, Kyungsoo?” he asked, and Kyungsoo could only nod, his arousal clouding his mind. His head was pushed close to Jongin’s cock again, not close enough to get his lips around it but close enough to be able to flick his tongue against the slit.

                He lapped up the precum that he was able to reach, continuing to stroke Jongin’s cock after her realized that he had stopped while Jongin talked to him. His hands tightened around the head as well as they could, squeezing in pulses to encourage more precum. He heard Jongin groan above him and looked up to see Jongin’s dark eyes trained on his red-painted lips, the way his tongue licked up the little bits of precum he could manage.

                “Let go of me and put your hands behind your back.” Came the sudden order from Jongin, and he rushed to comply, letting the stiff flesh from between his hands go and moving to fold his arms behind him. He watched as Jongin bent down to look at him, almost at eye level before he tilted Kyungsoo’s chin up— out of the way for Jongin as he began to untie the knot in Kyungsoo’s tie. It was only a minute before Jongin was circling back around him and tying his wrists together with the fabric. His moan at the action was shameless, and he felt his own cock start to leak precum into the panties Baekhyun had forced him into.

                Jongin’s hand was back on his head before he could do anything else, holding him steady in position. His voice was deep as he questioned, “Do you want my cock, Kyungsoo?”

                “Yes—“

                “Yes, what?”

                “Yes, please, Jongin— hyung, please—” Kyungsoo was already short of breath, looking directly at Jongin’s cock and practically gagging for it. Kyungsoo was granted a quick, “Good boy,” from Jongin before the older boy’s cock was pressed against his lips, forcing them open and leaving a smear of lipstick against the flesh.

                Jongin was only able to push his cock in a little passed the head before he met resistance in the form of Kyungsoo’s inexperienced throat. He pulled Kyungsoo off of him, “How many times have you sucked someone off?”

                Kyungsoo abruptly recalled every incident previous to this one, some of which had been with schoolmates and some with college students, and all of whom had smaller dicks than the one he was faced with now. “I’ve— I mean— I don’t know. A bunch of times.”

                “Were they as big as me?”

                “No, none of them.”

                “Good,” Jongin said, pushing Kyungsoo’s head down onto his cock again. “I’ll have to teach you how to take me all properly.”

                He was pulled on and off of Jongin’s cock a few times in quick succession, each push harder than the last until he was gagging and going cross-eyed and Jongin pulled him off again. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and he thought about the way the excessive eye makeup he was wearing would probably smudge if that kept up. He saw the smears of his lipstick across Jongin’s cock and couldn’t help but lick over his lips at the way that the tint gleamed at him, as if calling him a slut in its own way.

                “I can’t go any further, Jongin.” He admitted, lowering his eyes as if in shame.

                Jongin’s chuckle was arousing and sinister at the same time as he replied, “I’ll make sure you go further, Kyungsoo. This _is_ a punishment, remember?”

                Kyungsoo didn’t have a chance to answer as his head was forced down again, being pushed to his limit from the start this time. He gagged immediately, saliva beginning to run down his chin from the way his jaw was being forced open. Jongin only held him in place for a few seconds before he pulled Kyungsoo off of him again.

                Kyungsoo coughed, breathing heavily as he complained, “That’s deep enough, Jongin!”

                “I’ll tell you when it’s deep enough,” Jongin replied, his tone commanding and final. His hand pushed on Kyungsoo’s head again, pushing him almost to the base.

                Even when Kyungsoo coughed around his cock, tears spilling from his eyes and snot running from his nostrils, he didn’t let up for almost a minute.

                When he was pulled off, Kyungsoo coughed in a fit, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks, smearing him with mascara.

                “Please Jongin, I can’t take it any deeper!”

                “Yes you can, you’re so close to taking all of it, just a bit more. Good boys take all of it.”

                Kyungsoo could only nod before Jongin was forcing his head down again. The less he thought about it and the more he relaxed, the easier it got, so Kyungsoo just closed his eyes and savored the taste on his tongue and the feeling of Jongin’s cock pressing into his mouth. Jongin pulled him on and off the head repeatedly, getting his used to the feeling of the cock. His drool slipped passed his lips, dripping down to wet his shirt, the fabric becoming translucent with it.

                “Do you want me to take your shirt off?” Jongin asked, pulling Kyungsoo’s head off his cock.

                Kyungsoo could only nod, his breathing heavy and labored. Jongin’s fingers were nimble as they pulled apart the buttons of the uniform shirt, pushing it down Kyungsoo’s arms and leaving it to pool around his wrists. Kyungsoo’s nipples peaked in the chilly air of the bedroom, but he didn’t have much time to think about it as Jongin pushed his head down again to take in Jongin’s cock.

                He could see the way Jongin’s cock was smeared with his lipstick, how the smears only reached a bit more than halfway down the flesh, and he knew that Jongin wanted him to take all of it, smear his lipstick to the base, but he didn’t think he could.

                Sweat dripped down his back as he forced his throat open, his thoughts saying that Jongin was too rough for him, but his libido asking for more. He couldn’t help but continue to gag through Jongin’s thrusts into his mouth, tears continuing to spill down his flaming cheeks.

                Soon, Jongin was able to force his head down to the base, pushing passed the muscles of Kyungsoo’s throat that were protesting, and bulging in Kyungsoo’s throat. Jongin was pulling Kyungsoo on and off consistently, pushing deep into his throat before pulling out to just the tip.

                In an instant, Kyungsoo’s head was forced down Jongin’s cock, the length forcing into his throat, and one of Jongin’s hands pinched his nose, cutting off all airflow. His eyes opened wide, his breathing cut off, and he started to cough in panic, his throat constricting over Jongin’s cock, making the older man groan above him. When he was starting to go light headed, Jongin finally pulled him off his cock and unblocked his nose, and he gasped for breath, drool spilling down his chin and coughs coming in abundance.

                Jongin moaned, looking down at Kyungsoo, “You take it so well, baby, fuck…”

                Jongin’s hand left the back of his head, moving to wipe clean some of the drool down his chin. After a minute of smearing Kyungsoo’s drool back into his mouth, he mumbled, “You’ve been so good, Kyungsoo, do you want me to play with you now?”

                Kyungsoo knew distantly in his mind that his nod was probably a bit overeager, but he couldn’t stop himself from the way his body begged for release. Jongin was surprisingly gentle as he helped Kyungsoo to his feet, leading him over to a twin sized bed further inside the bedroom. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kyungsoo felt kind of sorry for whoever would be coming back to this bed after they were done with it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much. It was difficult to care, really, when Jongin was pushing him down onto his back, and his tied hands by extension, and he could feel the skirt he was still wearing start to ride up.

                “Do you want me to take off your skirt?”

                Kyungsoo nodded again, lifting his hips as much as he could so that Jongin could reach down to unbutton the waistband. The fabric pulled away easily after Jongin had undone the buttons holding it together, and he drew it down and away from Kyungsoo’s legs. His baby pink panties were left to be seen by Jongin’s eyes— left Jongin to see the way Kyungsoo’s cock strained against the fabric, the way his precum had soaked through, leaving a dark, wet spot. He flushed under Jongin’s unabashed gaze, bringing his knees together to cover himself.

                Before he could close his legs properly Jongin had his hands on both of Kyungsoo’s knees, pushing and holding his legs apart. Kyungsoo whimpered in embarrassment, closing his eyes and turning his head away from Jongin. However, it didn’t stop Jongin from talking, “Look at how wet you got from putting my cock down your throat. Look at your little cock, you’re so hard for me.”

                Kyungsoo felt tears coming from his eyes again, but he couldn’t stop the way his cock twitched, spurting out more precum inside the panties. Jongin noticed.

                “Do you like it when I talk down to you? Like it when I let you know what a slut you are?”

                Kyungsoo moaned weakly, “Please, hyung, please touch me…”

                Jongin complied, liking the way Kyungsoo begged for it. He slowly peeled the panties from Kyungsoo’s body, pulling them down his legs and watching as Kyungsoo’s cock bounced in the air, free from its fabric prison. Kyungsoo squirmed under his gaze, but Jongin still brought his hands down, cupping Kyungsoo’s balls in one hand and moving the other to hold his length with the other.

                Kyungsoo moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to thrust shallowly into Jongin’s fist. Jongin chuckled at him, “Look at how desperate you are, Kyungsoo, you can’t even wait for me to start properly…”

                 A second later, Jongin was pushing his own cock against Kyungsoo’s, grinding his hips heavily into Kyungsoo’s pelvis. His hand fell away from gripping Kyungsoo’s cock, and they ground against each other for a few minutes, no sound but their heavy breaths filling the air. Kyungsoo was the one to break their rhythm, “Please, Jongin hyung, untie my hands, please…”

                Jongin nodded to him, pulling away from his body to flip him onto his stomach. The new position allowed Kyungsoo to thrust against the fabric of the bedspread, but Jongin noticed too soon, slapping him across his ass cheeks as a punishment before untying his hands and flipping him back over.

                Kyungsoo immediately brought his hands to his cock, tugging on the tender flesh. Almost as soon as Kyungsoo got his fist around himself, Jongin’s hands were slapping his away. Jongin chided, “You’re so horny, baby, can’t even obey for two minutes.”

                Kyungsoo’s breath hitched, and he couldn’t help but beg, “Please, hyung, I need it— touch me…”

                Jongin just growled at him, grabbing Kyungsoo’s thighs in his hands and pulling him across the mattress until he was right at the edge. Kyungsoo moaned as the rough fabric of cheap bedding scratched down his back, and he felt his cock throb with the need to release. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo until Jongin’s hips were aligned with Kyungsoo’s ass, after which Jongin threw Kyungsoo’s legs over his shoulders, and placed his hands on either side of Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo gasped at the position— being bent in a way he didn’t even know he was flexible enough for, feeling Jongin’s slick cock rub against his ass cheeks, being under Jongin in such a submissive position— and he loved it.

                Jongin started to grind down against Kyungsoo, their cocks lined up next to each other. Jongin’s gaze was directed to the way their flesh slid together, and he couldn’t help but look at them, too. Jongin’s voice was light when he spoke next, “Look at you, baby. Look how wet your tiny cock is for me, look how you’re so small compared to me.”

                Kyungsoo threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, the humiliation of being talked down to too much for him to handle. He heard Jongin chuckle when a few tears slipped out from his closed eyes and another spurt of precum squirted between them. Jongin’s voice lilted when he spoke again, “Are you embarrassed, baby?”

                Kyungsoo shook his head in denial.

                “Are you sure?” Jongin objected, “You seem embarrassed to me. But maybe it doesn’t bother you because you like to take it up the ass anyway, isn’t that right, baby?”

                Kyungsoo let out a loud sob and nodded, his thighs clenching in desire and his balls pulling up toward his body.

                Jongin grabbed his cock, almost all of it fitting into his fist, save for the head that peaked out between his fingers, deep red and weeping. He continued to taunt Kyungsoo, “You almost fit in one hand, Kyungsoo, look at how small you are. It’s no wonder you were able to wear a girl’s uniform so well.”

                A single sob left Kyungsoo’s throat, more precum slipping out of his slit. He was so close to having his orgasm he almost couldn’t take it anymore, so he started to thrust up into Jongin’s fist. The angle was awkward and unsatisfying, but he needed more than he had. Suddenly, Jongin’s hand pulled off his cock, only to move a few inches lower. He gently grasped Kyungsoo’s balls, tugging them away from his body to stave off his orgasm.

                A whine pushed out of Kyungsoo’s throat at the feeling of being denied his pleasure, and he couldn’t help but dig his short fingernails into Jongin’s biceps, his head thrashing against the pillows in protest. He stammered out a beg, “Please Jongin, I’ll do anything, please let me cum.”

                His pleads transitioned into broken moans and more incoherent pleading, so Jongin sped up— his hips thrust up faster against Kyungsoo’s, he dropped to his elbows and sucked dark hickies into Kyungsoo’s neck and growled into his ear.

                “Cum for me, baby, let me see you let go.” Jongin’s voice was velvety and deep against his earlobe, the hot breath making him shudder. Suddenly, spurts of cum were shooting out of his cock, watery and thin across his chest and against Jongin’s cock. Sobs and whines wracked his body, and he thrashed around in the throes of his intense orgasm.

                When he finally calmed down enough to open his eyes, he saw Jongin looking down at him, his eyes still clouded and dark, and his hand wrapped around his own cock. He watched as Jongin stripped his cock, looking at Kyungsoo’s body the whole time. It was only a few more pumps before Jongin was leading the head of his cock to rest in the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass.

                “Jongin, what—”

                Jongin just shushed him gently, and stroked himself harder. It was only a few moments before Jongin was cumming, thick globs landing against Kyungoo’s hole and crack. He stroked himself a few more times, groaning loudly and letting the last of his cum land on Kyungsoo and the bed beneath him. He ground himself into his fist a few more times before dropping his weight and laying down, pushing Kyungsoo’s legs back down to a natural position.

 

 

                “Don’t clean yourself up,” Jongin said, not bothering to hide the way he was balling up Kyungsoo’s panties and putting them in his pocket, “Let your friends see how much you liked their punishment. Let them see my cum run down your legs.”

                “Jongin, please…” Kyungsoo’s voice was barely above a whisper, his face flushed, and the uniform half on his body again, “At least give me the panties so that—”

                “No can do, baby,” Jongin cut him off, “These are mine now. If you want though, I can give you my number, maybe I can take you out to buy another pair.” He ended his statement with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. Kyungsoo flushed, handing his phone, which had been placed in the inside pocket of the skirt all night, without making eye contact.

                “You’ll be buying me boxers, you fucker.”

                Jongin laughed at him.

                Fifteen minutes later, the two of them had walked back down to join the party again. Kyungsoo was back in the uniform, uncomfortable without the panties, and self-conscious about the way he probably looked totally fucked out— smeared lipstick, mussed hair, rumpled clothes, and flushed face. Jongin had his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, walking together down the staircase and into the living room, where most of the party was taking place.

                Kyungsoo made eye contact with Baekhyun and Jongdae across the room, watched as their eyes bugged out of their heads as the took in what he looked like before dissolving into giggles against each other.

                He knew then that it would be hard to explain away what had transpired that night, but he knew that he didn’t regret it— plus, he had landed Jongin’s number and they were planning on going out soon, so who really cared?

                He smirked at his friends and made sure to follow Jongin to snuggle on the couch. Maybe betting with his friends wasn’t _always_ such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available on AFF!!


End file.
